


You Were Beautiful

by injunoir



Series: You.You.You. [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Getting Out of An Abusive Relationship, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: “I still think of you sometimes. Should I call you up? There were a lot of times I thought that but baby I know it’s already over. No matter how much I want you, you are now just a movie of the past that has already ended.”





	You Were Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the _final_ part of the series! it's been a crazy ride and i hope this series was a good read.

_ **monday** _

Jaehyun bowed, giving the woman a small smile.

“You're doing great,” she says, “I'm proud of you.”

Jaehyun’s eyes brimmed with tears threatening to escape. He waves at her on his way out, his smile dropping almost instantly. He closes the door gently, raising his head towards the chairs lined up against the wall.

He forces himself to smile again when he sees him half asleep, “Wake up sleepyhead, I'm done for today.”

Doyoung jumps in surprise, his tiredness long forgotten by the time he looks up at Jaehyun.

“How did it go?”

It had been barely a month since Jaehyun finally left Sicheng. He started going through therapy, as well as having tutoring from his friends to help him catch up with his classwork.

"Fine."

Doyoung purses his lips, wishing he'd gotten a different answered that wasn't "Fine." Jaehyun had been using the same word after all of his sessions.

"So," Doyoung breathes out once they exit the building, "Yukhei invited us to his apartment. Said something about having good news. It's fine if you don't want to go, I can either stay with you or go alone, whatever you prefer."

Jaehyun stays quiet, staring straight ahead as they get near the park. His breath hitches as he sees the sign that read the name of it. Doyoung catches on and puts his arm around Jaehyun's shoulders, the latter flinching at the sudden touch. Doyoung retracts his arm quickly and Jaehyun looks at him,

"Let's go the other way, yeah?"

"No. I got this, I can do it."

But Doyoung noticed the way Jaehyun's voice shook so he gave him a small smile, motioning the other way with his head.

The younger heaves a sigh, nods and turns the opposite way of the park.

"Okay, maybe another day."

_ **tuesday** _

"Hey, Jaehyun!”

The boy turns around, seeing the same flower boy that he'd gotten familiar with after so many deliveries. Turns out, they went to the same school.

The boy - his name was Yangyang - gave him a big grin while waving enthusiastically.

"Hi," Jaehyun greeted quietly once the boy reached him.

"I have something for you!"

Yangyang reached into his bag and Jaehyun's eyes widened. His breath hitched as he watched the boy take out a single rose. He felt tears prickling at the edge of his eyes while Yangyang held it out him.

The younger boy noticed Jaehyun's reaction and his eyes widened in panic, "Wait! Please don't cry- this isn't- it's not from _him_. I promise. It's from me. I wanted to give you one since I heard about everything that went down and I wanted you to get a flower without it having a bad meaning."

Jaehyun's shoulders sag, eyes blinking away the tears as the slight burn of his nose begins to wear off. Yangyang visibly relaxes at the change of Jaehyun's posture, then giving him a small, reassuring smile.

"I know it's hard." Yangyang bites his lip, "I was once in a relationship that _ruined_ me. I wasn't myself for a long while and it took the help of my friends, family, and therapy to get me back in order. Toxic relationships can be tough to get away from, especially when the person breaks you in a way you never knew was possible and convinces you that you need them to survive. But hyung, you'll get there. I know it. If I could, then so can you!"

Yangyang hands over the rose, Jaehyun taking it with a small hesitation. He eyes Yangyang, remembering the boy was merely a sophomore. Imagining such a bright boy go through something like Jaehyun did made his stomach churn. The thought of someone making the boy cry, ruining him, and feeding him lies as he helplessly believed them made his eyes swell up in tears once more.

"I'll get going then, take care pl—”

Yangyang is cut off when Jaehyun throws himself on him, entrapping him in a tight hug. Once the surprise wore off, he returns the tight hold.

"I'm sorry," Jaehyun whispers, tears seconds away from spilling out.

"Don't be. _She_ should be the one that's sorry. She did it to me, just like the guy did it to you. We didn't deserve this, or ask for it - but they did it anyway. They're the jerks that should be sorry. But it's in the past. I'm happy now, and you will be as well. Just stay away from him."

_ **wednesday** _

"Doyo, when did you get a cat?"

Doyoung glances at him before looking back down at the small animal in his lap.

"I got her three months ago. Her name is Yuri - courtesy of Taeyong."

"Oh.”

Three months before was when Jaehyun hadn't seen or spoken to his friends. Sicheng was to blame for that.

There he goes again, Jaehyun thinks to himself as his eyes water, there he goes thinking of _him._

Doyoung senses the silence, looking over at the boy who sat with his head down. He notices his lip trembling and immediately pats Yuri and she moves away from his lap in annoyance. He scoots closer to Jaehyun slowly, tapping the boy's hand for permission and once he gets it, he wraps his arms around him.

"It isn't your fault."

"Everyone keeps saying that" Jaehyun chokes out.

"Because it's true." Doyoung sighs, "We won't stop till you quit blaming yourself."

"I should've listened to all of you guys - you especially. You warned me and tried to show me but I refused to listen. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, stop it. Jaehyun, that guy manipulated you into believing his lies. He told you things that he knew would make you take his side over anyone else's. _He_ is the one that is to blame for everything. Not you, _him_. Please stop blaming yourself... it hurts all of us but it'll hurt you most. Don't convince yourself that you caused this when all you did was love someone who took advantage of that."

_ **thursday** _

Xiaojun plops onto the bed beside Jaehyun who was reading a book.

"Your dog is so clingy how do you do it?" Xiaojun whined into the pillow.

"I don't know," Jaehyun lets out a chuckle. "And his name is Sunny, not that hard to remember. Please use it."

Yukhei had taken Sunny back to Jaehyun after the two being apart for so long. When Jaehyun had moved in with Sicheng, the latter convinced Jaehyun to give him to a friend because he didn't like him. He planted lies, messing up their apartment and putting fake bandages on himself to feign hurt of an ‘attack’ by Sunny.

Jaehyun did as asked with a wounded heart. Hearing Sunny’s cries as he left him in Yukhei’s apartment broke him.

"God he's so spoiled no wonder you can handle him well."

"Part of the job of being a dad."

"Thanks for introducing me to Yangyang, by the way. I hate him."

Jaehyun looks down at Xiaojun, noticing the slight blush on his cheeks and grins, "Judging by the way you're grinning into my pillow and blushing, It contradicts your statement."

"Don't get smart with me. And I'll have you know that that kid is so annoying. But...I might just like him."

"I know, he's your type."

"He, um," Xiaojun sits up, closing Jaehyun's book - not before putting the bookmark in - "He told me about his ex. The girl was his first girlfriend, too. Said he was willing to try with me but if he ended up backing out to try and understand him."

"Oh."

"Yeah... I know there's a risk of me doing something wrong or possibly getting hurt but I think the risk is worth it. He's so great, Jae, thank you. I'm glad you're also making new friends."

"So am I," Jaehyun hummed, "Just quit thanking me, it's weird. You never thank anyone for anything."

"You know I—” Xiaojun cuts himself off abruptly.

Jaehyun screws his eyes shut, leaning his head against the headboard as he breathed in and out deeply.

"I'm sorry." Xiaojun whispered, "I meant- I'm so sorry Jaehyun... I didn't mean to."

"I know," Jaehyun opens his eyes. "I know junnie, _I_ should be the one who's sorry..."

"No, no," Xiaojun leans his forehead on Jaehyun's shoulder, arms going around his waist, "I know that phrase is what he used and I was just about to use the same one- _I'm sorry._"

"I'll get there one day, right? I'll be able to do the things he and I did, hear those words, go to that park, and not be affected right?"

"You will baby, you will. It just takes time. You'll get there, I know it."

"I'm sorry for being troublesome. I feel like a child who is too sensitive that everyone has to be careful around."

"Jaehyun..."

"No, I know. I'll get there."

_ **friday** _

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry I just _can't_."

Doyoung sighs, shaking his head.

"You have to baby, you _have_ to. You can stop for a bit but you have to do it if you want to be better."

"I hate him," Jaehyun cries into his hands, "I hate him so much. He ruined everything I had going. He broke everything and just left the pieces on the floor. He hurt me so much Doyo, I thought he was the one and that we would get married- _I really thought_."

"Baby it's okay," Doyoung's voice cracks, "It just takes some time. I know you hate him - _god_ we all do. We'd do anything to go back and change things so you wouldn't have to go through this in the first place. But it happened, and we have to move on from it - even if it takes years. One day, you're going to never look back you'll be so happy.

You'll be a vet and you'll get to live in a bigger house like you always wanted. And you'll get to spoil Sunny even more like you want to. You'll be so successful and happy that you won't even remember him. And if ever you do, you'll just continue without a bother.”

"It hurts so much Doyo, I am always hurting." Jaehyun sobbed out, "Please make it stop."

"We just have to keep doing what we're doing." Doyoung runs his hands through Jaehyun's hair, rocking them both back and forth as he quietly whispered into his ear, "You're doing well, baby, just let it all out. Let everything out. You're going to be happy again, it just takes some time and some healing."

_ **saturday** _

Jaehyun's parents smile at the sight of him and his friends.

They all decided to visit his parents during their week off of school. His parents lived out of the city and his therapist agreed that it would be a wonderful place to go to and clear his mind.

He was to be happy that week, he knew that.

The sight of his best friends laughing along with his parents together in the kitchen while making dinner was enough to fill him with happiness.

It didn't stop him from excusing himself to sit outside on the porch, looking up at the sky.

He remembers when he brought Sicheng to meet his parents. He remembers Sicheng's nerves and stupid jokes that even now made him laugh. He remembers everything. From the way Sicheng had dressed up, the many words of encouragement Jaehyun gave him to calm down, and the loving faces his parents gave him.

Jaehyun hated Sicheng for destroying him, but he hated him more for getting the love and trust of his parents. He _despised_ him.

But even then, he was thankful for the happy memories at the start of their relationship.

Despite it ending horrendously, the start was beautiful. The many laughs, smiles, dates… Jaehyun wishes he could hit rewind and experience it over again.

At the same time, he'd hit rewind to stop himself from going home with him that night at the club. Or stop himself from wanting _more._

If only he'd stayed in that night. If only he'd thrown the number away. _If only._

_ **sunday** _

It was his first run-in with Sicheng after the breakup. He was walking with Sunny at a different park, one specifically for dogs. Xiaojun and Yangyang were on the playground, taking turns on the swingset and even pushing the little kids.

He was calling out for Sunny who'd run towards a water fountain. Jaehyun felt out of breath when he'd finally reached him, _I'll just join Doyoung’s workout,_ he notes to himself.

He pushed the small button with his foot, watching the fountain release water as Sunny was quick to drink.

He smiles at him before looking around. Sunny starts barking. He looks down at him, noticing he was no longer by the fountain and instantly removes his foot. He looks further down the path and watched as Sunny growled at a man.

“Sunny, no!”

He rushed over, quickly attaching the leash to the collar as he grabbed ahold of him.

“I'm so sorry about him, he's usually a sweetheart,” he apologizes as he stands up to face the stranger.

His breath is cut short as his eyes meet _his._

Sicheng stands there, a surprised look on his face while staring back.

Jaehyun swallows hard, hands beginning to shake while his lips tremble. His breathing gets worse and more ragged as he looks Sicheng in the eyes.

_“Jaehyun!”_

Sicheng steps forward, Jaehyun immediately stepping backward, almost losing his balance.

_Look away._ He can't.

Arms wrap around his shoulders, leash snatched from his hold and he's turned around, getting walked away and sat on a bench. Yangyang hands him a water bottle, insisting him to drink it.

Jaehyun does so and he turns to see a very pissed off Xiaojun yelling at Sicheng. But Sicheng is staring at Jaehyun. His eyes telling him _I miss you._

He looks away and squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

_“Stay away, this is my last warning you asshole. Why couldn't you just turn away? I swear to fuc...”_

Xiaojun did have a knack for having a foul mouth and cursing in Chinese when in immense anger. Jaehyun barely understood what Xiaojun was shouting. Yangyang runs his fingers through his hair, yelling for Xiaojun to leave the other.

“Jaehyun, you're okay. It'll get better and easier. You're doing good,” Yangyang mutters, “You're doing good. Just breathe. We're here.”

So Jaehyun breathes, opening his eyes and seeing both Xiaojun and Yangyang giving him reassuring smiles. And he doesn't look to where Sicheng still stood, hoping for one look from him. Instead, he nodded, letting himself loosen and he stands.

Xiaojun grabs his hand, Yangyang gripping onto Sunny’s leash, and they start walking out of the park.

_ **Not once did Jaehyun look back.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my series, it means a lot to me!! Let me know what you think!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)
> 
>   
**On a serious note, if you (or a friend) find yourself in an abusive relationship, please do what you can to get out. Don't let anyone control _your_ life. And please always remember that _you_ are the most important person in your life.**
> 
> National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-7233


End file.
